


Scenette divine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [10]
Category: Epica
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic sulle divinità greche.





	1. Chapter 1

Scenette divine

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Prompt: Bianco

Cap.1 Ade e Persefone

“Non mi aspettavo di vedere qualcosa di bianco in questo posto” sussurrò la signora degl’inferi. Smise di passeggiare, curvandosi in avanti, mentre il marito le si affiancava.

Ade le mise una ciocca di capelli rossi dietro l’orecchio, utilizzando le dita ossute. Seguì lo sguardo della giovane moglie e vide delle foglie di un bianco luminoso spuntare da dietro una roccia.

“Non vi piace il nero?” domandò. Persefone negò con il capo e prese la mano del consorte nella propria.

“Adoro tutto nel vostro regno perché è con voi. Il perlato quasi trasparente delle anime, il blu delle fiamme che illuminano le grotte, il nero delle vostre vesti e l’oro dei vostri occhi, per non parlare del rosso dei melograni” spiegò. Ade le cinse il braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Allora perché il bianco è un colore che vi ricorda il mondo esterno e vostra madre?” le domandò. Persefone si lasciò cullare sul petto della divinità dei morti.

“No, ma perché è un colore che mi ricorda voi, la vostra pelle quando siete ignudo e solo mio” rispose. Ade avvampò e si morse un labbro.

“Quel bianco è emanato dalle felci degl’inferi” spiegò. Persefone sciolse l’abbraccio, si voltò, si mise sulle punte dei piedi e avvicinò le sue labbra all’orecchio di lui.

“Allora, una di queste notti, dovreste presentarvi solo vestito di esse” propose. Ade deglutì rumorosamente a vuoto un paio di volte.

  
Scritta per Angela.  
  


Cap.2 Persefone e Ade

“Si sta avvicinando la primavera. Presto tua madre ti vorrà nuovamente accanto a sé” sussurrò Ade. Prese un fiore candido che decorava i capelli rosso sangue della giovane. I petali carnosi si annerirono, seccandosi e precipitarono al suolo, trasformandosi in polvere.

Si udivano i lamenti dei morti e l’abbaiare di Cerbero in lontananza.

Persefone si appoggiò con i gomiti al bracciolo del trono di ossidiana del dio dei morti.

“Tornerò presto. Sono solo sei mesi” sussurrò. Vide le iridi dorate di Ade diventare liquide e gli accarezzò la guancia gelida con le dita affusolate. Lui le prese la mano con la propria, dalle dita ossute. I resti del fiore, trasformato in polvere, gli volteggiarono intorno al viso.

“Il mondo tornerà a sorridere e tua madre porterà gioia e calore tra i mortali. Ed in fondo è giusto così, che qui regnino morte, dolore e sofferenza, ma…” sussurrò Ade. Assottigliò gli occhi. Persefone si mise in ginocchio sulle gambe di lui, si cambiò di posizione e gli si accomodò in braccio.

“… senza di te, gl’inferi perdono la loro regina ed io il motivo della mia esistenza”. Concluse Ade. Persefone gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò, le labbra di lui erano fredde. Si appoggiò contro il petto del suo sposo, sentendo il metallo della sua armatura. Il petto muscoloso di Ade si alzava e abbassava sotto di essa.

“La tua regina, mio signore, tornerà sempre da te. Lo giuro” promise Persefone.

  
Scritta per Luana.  
  


Cap.3 Ares e Apollo

Ares conficcò la lancia nella fessura tra due mattonelle di marmo, scheggiandole.

“Se non smetti di suonare quella fottuta lira, te la faccio in pezzi ed i resti te li ficco su per il culo!” gridò. Il sangue rappreso gli ricopriva il corpo muscoloso e il viso. I capelli castano scuro gli ricadevano arruffati, sporchi di terra e sudore, ai lati del volto abbronzato.

Apollo inarcò un sopracciglio dorato. Accavallò le gambe nivee, spostando leggermente il drappo candido che gli avvolgeva le nudità, lasciandogli scoperto il resto del corpo. La sua pelle lattea brillava illuminata dai raggi del sole e i suoi lunghi capelli dorati gli ondeggiavano in morbidi boccoli ai lati del viso. Si appoggiò la lira sulle ginocchia e batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia nere.

“Le mie frecce uccidono molti mortali, riesco a sovvertire le sorti delle guerre che ti piace tanto scatenare con le mie epidemie, eppure non per questo ho bisogno di ostentare la mia virilità” ribatté. Socchiuse le labbra rosee.

“La tua virilità?! Ti ricordi di essere un maschio solo quando devi scoparti delle ninfe o quei ragazzetti più docili di una femmina!” sbraitò Ares. Ghignò e mostrò i denti candidi.

“Tu non hai idea di come è fatto un vero uomo!” gridò. Si tolse l’elmo e lo gettò a terra. Apollo si piegò, adagiò la lira sul pavimento e si alzò in piedi. Lo raggiunse e gli infilò la mano nei pantaloni. Ares sgranò gli occhi.

“Era un invito?” lo sfidò Apollo. Ares avvampò e deglutì a vuoto, lo afferrò per il collo.

“Almeno così cesserai di rompermi i cazzo di timpani” sibilò. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Apollo ricambiò il bacio.

Ho preso da qui alcune informazioni: http://www.treccani.it/enciclopedia/letto_(Enciclopedia-dell'-Arte-Antica)/.

Scritta sul I don't wanna miss a thing degli Aerosmith.

Ade/Persefone.

Cap.4 Non voglio perdermi niente

_ Don't want to close my eyes _

_ I don't want to fall asleep _

_ 'Cause I'd miss you baby _

Il petto di Persefone si alzava e si abbassava regolare, la donna aveva una mano adagiata tra i seni, la sua figura era cinta dai teli candidi del talamo. Era di metallo, mentre il triclino su cui era steso su un fianco Ade, intento a fissarla, era d’avorio. La superficie candida, del medesimo colore della pelle del dio, era illuminata dai fuochi blu delle torce. Ade socchiuse gli occhi, vedendo la sua sposa sorridere nel sonno. Allungò una mano dalle dita smagrite, raccogliendo uno dei teli che la donna aveva fatto cadere per terra e la coprì.

< Tu mi plachi e mi fai adagiare in una dolce resa. Trascorrerò in essa la mia intera eternit al tuo fianco > pensò. Si deterse le labbra, sentiva il brusio di urla provenire da fuori delle stanze nuziali. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

< Bambina mia, non posso odiare mio fratello Zeus se penso che mi ha permesso d’incontrarti. Mi chiedo cosa sogni, se vorresti essere libera. Tra il sogno e la morte c’è così poca differenza, in entrambi i casi si è stesi in un letto > pensò. Si mise seduto e si alzò in piedi, appoggiò i suoi piedi nudi sul pavimento di cristallo nero. Si accomodò seduto accanto a Persefone, aguzzò l’udito per sentire il suo respiro mischiato al rumore del battito cardiaco della donna. Le sfiorò una ciocca di capelli vermigli con la punta delle dita.

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHW2guCSOlc&index=2&list=TLGGIrHcK1Mh8ZgwNzAzMjAxNw.  
Scritta per   **[Never_Something](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=999891)** **.**  
Era/Zeus.  
  
  


Cap.5 Non essere gelosa

“Non ti va di fare pace?” domandò Zeus. Era incrociò le braccia sotto al seno prosperoso e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non vedo proprio perché dovremmo” disse gelida. Zeus si passò le dita nella barba. Era accomodato sul triclino, la sua virilità era coperta da un drappo di stoffa candida.

“Sei la divinità della maternità e del matrimonio. Tra i tuoi doveri coniugali, non c’è perdonare questo marito e fratello minore un po’ scapestrato?” domandò. Era si deterse le labbra piene con la lingua. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco e sospirò pesantemente.

“Sarei anche la divinità della fedeltà coniugale” ricordò. Zeus piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i ricci grigi.

“E hai rispettato perfettamente ogni tuo dovere. Non mi hai mai tradito” disse. Era ticchettò con il piede sul pavimento polveroso.

“Lo so, io sì, ma tu sei stata sempre meravigliosa a perdonarmi. Spesso ti sei occupata persino dei figli di quelle unioni”. Cercò di scusarsi Zeus.

Era si appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

“Unioni che spesso hai portato avanti con inganni, sotterfugi, prendendo sembianze animali. Tanto per ricordare che in quei momenti, in te, resta molto poco di umano” ricordo. Zeus alzò il capo e osservò il soffitto. Dalla cesta metallico al suo fianco, ricolma di folgori, venivano dei crepitii elettrici.

“Non negherò niente di tutto questo. Semplicemente ti ricordo che io non sono mai umano. Non soltanto perché siamo divinità, ma perché la mia vera forma è inguardabile e intoccabile. Mi sento solo a pensarci” gemette. Era corrugò la fronte e lo raggiunse. La veste blu scuro che indossava, scivolava lungo il pavimento di marmo. Le code di pavone con cui era decorata ondeggiavano, solleticandole la pelle nuda delle spalle.

“Io sono veramente felice solo quando sono con te. Solo che sei sempre così dura e la mia carne è debole” piagnucolò Zeus.

Era gli afferrò il mento e gli fece alzare il capo.

“Ricordati che in questa dimora comando io e fuori da essa, potrò anche chiudere un occhio. Non voglio veder piagnucolare il padre degli dei” disse secca. Zeus le sorrise. Era chiuse gli occhi e la baciò. Il suo sposo ricambiò il bacio.

“In questa dimora, sarai più temuta di me e dei nostri fratelli Poseidone e Ade” giurò.

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rowMpgRi3ME.  
Scritta per   **[Never_Something](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=999891)** **.**  
Mi aveva scritto una Teseo/Arianna, ma l'ho trattata dopo che lei aveva già scelto Dioniso.  
  
  


Cap.6 Frenesia dionisiaca

“Senti la mancanza del tuo Teseo?” domandò Dioniso. Porse ad Arianna un grappolo d’uva e la giovane ne staccò un acino. Se lo portò alle labbra e lo addentò.

“Lui mi ha abbandonato” sussurrò la ragazza. Il vento faceva ondeggiare i suoi riccioli biondi.

Dioniso batté un paio di volte le palpebre. Una ciocca di colore castano chiaro gli finì davanti al viso femmineo, coprendogli un occhio. Le foglie di vite che gli decoravano la capigliatura ribelle ondeggiavano.

“Gli ho chiesto io di lasciarti da me. Temeva a sfidare la mia ira di dio” ammise. Arianna si voltò verso di lui. Con l’indice gli accarezzò le labbra piene e gli guardò le guance vermiglie.

“Io pensavo che l’amore ci unisse come un filo impossibile da distruggere. Gli ho offerto la diabolica vita del Minotauro e gli ho permesso di vivere. Eppure lui mi avrebbe lasciato essere alla stregua delle tue più servili baccanti” sussurrò. Socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia. Baciò Dioniso che chiuse gli occhi e con un mugolio di piacere ricambiò al bacio. La sua bocca sapeva di mosto.

Arianna approfondì il bacio, intrecciando la sua lingua con quella dell’altro, mischiando le loro salive. Si staccò e sorrise alla divinità.

“Invece tu mi hai tenuto come un tesoro prezioso. Mi hai insegnato il gusto della vita e della sensualità sfrenata. Hai spezzato un filo ingannatore, offrendomi un amore passionale che va oltre ogni limite” sussurrò.

Dioniso le sorrise e piegò di lato il capo, un rivolo di sudore solcò la sua pelle liscia. Prese la mano di Arianna intrecciando le loro dita e si stese sul prato erboso, la tirò a sé facendosela stendere di sopra.

“Mia prediletta, tu ti lasci guidare in ogni follia e mi permetti di condividere con te ogni mio amore” sussurrò. Abbassò la testa e le mordicchiò l’orecchio.

“Non potevo desiderare donna migliore al mio fianco”. Concluse.

  
Scritta per Elisabetta Stella di Rosa.  
Hermes/Apollo.  
  
  
  
Cap.7 L'irrequietezza di Hermes

La luce del sole illuminava le colonne candide del tempio, filtrando al suo interno, facendo brillare i fisici scolpiti delle due divinità all’interno.

“Adoro la tua musica, fratellino” sussurrò Apollo. Socchiuse gli occhi, teneva appoggiata la testa sulle gambe di Hermes. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi, su cui spiccava una ghirlanda di alloro, brillavano illuminando le gambe nude del messaggero degli dei.

“Sin da bambino questo suono placava le tue ire nei miei confronti” disse gentilmente Hermes. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, le sue gote erano spruzzate di efelidi. Faceva scattare rapidamente le sue dita, pizzicando le corde della lira.

“Amo suonarlo a mia volta, quanto stare in tua compagnia; ma le tue marachelle ti accompagnano dal tuo primo giorno di vita, pestifero fratello mio” sussurrò Apollo. Il resto del suo corpo era mollemente abbandonato sul triclino rosso sangue su cui era seduto il fratello, le sue nudità erano coperte da un drappo candido.

“Sono frutto del fuoco che arde in me e che tanto ti soddisfa in altri momenti” lo stuzzicò Hermes.

Le alucce sui suoi sandali ondeggiavano, le piume candide erano rigonfie. Il vento gli faceva aderire la lunga veste candida al corpo sottile e oscillare i suoi morbidi ricci castani.

“Perché non hai rubato solo mie proprietà, ma mi hai rapito il cuore. E tra gli scambi svantaggiosi che mi convinci a fare, c’è anche quello di donarti tutto il mio amore per ricevere in cambio tue fuggevoli attenzioni” gemette Apollo. Strinse gli occhi, le sue labbra rosee si tinsero di rosso rubino.

Hermes si volse e, piegandosi, posò sul pavimento di marmo riflettente la propria lira. Posò un bacio sulla fronte del fratello e gli sorrise.

“Tu, mio sole, sei d’ispirazione a ogni mia follia. Mi lega a te un sentimento più profondo di quello che credi” lo rassicurò.

  
Scritta sentendo: X-Men Days of future past - Hope.  
Ade/Persefone.  
  
  
Cap.9 Il melograno di Ade  
  
  


Persefone era seduta sul simbolo dello Yin e dello yang sul pavimento. Le sue dita pallide e affusolate accarezzavano il pavimento, tremanti, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva il pugno all’altezza del petto. Alzò il capo, osservando la fiamma blu che ardeva sul soffitto di pietra, rischiarando la penombra della grotta.

“Agognavo solo qualcosa di buono che potesse illuminare questo mio tetro mondo e tu rappresenti proprio quello”. Udì la voce di Ade sussurrare nell’angolo oscuro in alto, sopra di lei.

Strisciò all’indietro, stendendosi nella parte bianca del cerchio, piegò le gambe nivee facendo ondeggiare la lunga gonna bianca a pieghe che indossava. I suoi capelli rossi brillavano di riflessi blu notte e le sue labbra piene tremavano.

“Ti osservavo ogni giorno, da lì”. Proseguì Ade, allungando un braccio.

Persefone poté scorgere il braccio emaciato di lui e le sue dita ossute. Seguì il punto che le indicava la mano di lui e scorse un laghetto in alto, nel punto più rischiarato dalla fiamma. Riconobbe i fiori e singhiozzò, una lacrima le rigò il viso e le si posò sulle labbra facendole sentire il sapore di sale.

“Non volevo farvi sentire prigioniera, solo avvicinarvi a me” sussurrò Ade.

Persefone sgranò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto.

“Se volevate avvicinarvi a voi, perché rimanete nell’ombra? Svelatevi! Nemmeno durante il mio ratto sono riuscita a scorgervi” gli disse.

Ade volò fino a terra, il suo manto nero ondeggiava allargandosi e mise i piedi nudi, dalla pelle grigiastra, sul lato nero del cerchio. Il suo viso era rigato da lacrime di sangue che si staccavano dalla sua pelle, ondeggiandogli intorno. S’inginocchiò davanti a lei che ne sfiorò una.

Questa si contrasse, espanse e si tramutò in un melograno.

Persefone lo aprì e alcuni chicchi si sparpagliarono volando tutt’intorno, alcuni s’infilarono tra i capelli eterei di Ade che gli ondeggiavano intorno al volto.

“Non voglio il vostro male” gemette.

< Mio fratello Zeus mi ha tratto in inganno, non è uso tra le giovani fanciulle umane il rapimento come corteggiamento > pensò.

“Sembrate soffrire molto” sussurrò Persefone. Accarezzò la guancia del dio, le sue gote, dagli zigomi sporgenti, si tinsero di un rosa delicato.

“Solo la vostra presenza può lenire questo dolore, ma vi prego, non provate pietà per me” sussurrò, mentre nelle sue iridi si rifletteva la figura della giovane.

“Siete il signore di questo luogo e avete le movenze di un dio, di un sovrano e di un meraviglioso incubo. Non posso provare pietà per voi.

Piuttosto, mi spiavate da molto?” chiese Persefone.

Ade distolse lo sguardo e il suo manto nero fremette.

“Ho visto sorgere soli e tramonti attraverso quella pozza, solo sperando di vedervi fuggevolmente rispecchiarvi in essa. Voi siete l’unica regina che potrei mai desiderare” ammise.

Persefone gli avvolse le spalle con le braccia, tenendo il melograno in una mano.

“Come posso divenire quello che desiderate?” domandò.

< Nessun uomo mortale dimostrò mai un animo così gentile > pensò lei.

“Prendete i chicchi del melograno, uno per ogni mese che vorrete trascorrere con me e quei mesi ci apparterranno in eterno” disse Ade.

“Lo farò” promise Persefone.

Atena/Marte.

Cap.10 Sfide tra guerrieri

Atena accarezzò la testa del gufo, sentendo le piume morbide sotto le dita affusolate. Piegò in avanti il capo e sentì dei passi risuonare nella stanza. Sentì un odore forte di sangue e putrefazione pungerle le orecchie.

“Per quanto io aduli una buona strategia di battaglia e una schiacciante vittoria ben ragionata, non sopporto coloro che trattano la guerra come un luogo animalesco” disse. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli lisci, il lungo elmo metallico che teneva sul capo rimase ritto anche se solo appoggiato.

“A maggior ragione vorrei che tu ti lavassi prima di entrare nelle mie stanze qui, nel regno degli dei”. Aggiunse con tono gelido.

Marte ghignò, mostrando i denti sporchi di sangue e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non sono ancora arrivato e già sei insopportabilmente fastidiosa. Non ti stanchi mai di essere la figlia perfettina di nostro padre?” ringhiò con voce gutturale.

Atena incrociò le braccia sotto i seni.

“E tu di essere il figlio che getterebbe volentieri nell’Ade? Gli sei indigesto nello stesso modo in cui lo sei per me” disse gelida.

Marte piegò di lato il capo, aveva il collo macchiato di sangue rappreso. Il sudore gocciolava dal suo posto muscoloso e leggermente abbronzato, i suoi sandali erano ricoperti da fango solidificato.

“Oh, ma nemmeno tu vai realmente a genio a quel vegliardo. In fondo non ti ha considerato la più bella… aspetta, nessuno l’ha mai fatto. Tutti che preferiscono Afrodite, la cosa t’infastidisce, vero? Tutta la tua perfetta intelligenza che viene appannata dalla tua gelosia e dalle tue assurde convinzioni sulle donne” la derise.

Atena si mise il gufo sulla spalla e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Anche tu vai a letto con Afrodite e, in sua presenza, diventi docile come un agnellino” ribatté.

“Perché, vuoi vedere se sotto le lenzuola vorresti fare di meglio? Ne dubito, visto che sembri sempre così sessualmente insensibile” la sfidò Marte.

“Se riesci a lavarti, potrei addirittura pensarci. Magari così riuscirei finalmente a zittirti” ribatté Atena con tono altero.

Cap.11 Persefone  
  
  
Persefone si sollevò la fascia di seta bianca che le copriva il seno, raddrizzandola, la pelle abbronzata si era ingrigita. Si sedette al tavolo e chinò il capo, i lunghi capelli biondi le finirono davanti al viso pallido. Le iridi azzurre le erano diventate quasi bianche, i pendagli metallici che le adornavano le spalle le stringevano la pelle arrossandogliela. Uno dei fiori che le adornava i capelli cadde sul pavimento di pietra nera e si raggrinzì diventando marcio. Si udirono dei singhiozzi e le urla di alcune anime rimbombarono nella stanza. Il latrato di Cerbero risuonava in lontananza.

La ragazza avvertì delle fitte allo stomaco, si girò e sul tavolo notò una coppa. Strofinò i piedi nudi sul pavimento di pietra nera, arrossandosi le punte delle dita.

Gli acini del melograno all’interno brillavano di rosso, la prigioniera allungò la mano e ne afferrò uno. Deglutì, se lo portò alla bocca e chiuse gli occhi inghiottendolo. Il sapore dolce le invase la bocca e fu colta da un capogiro.   
“Buono” bisbigliò. Rabbrividì, avvertendo il freddo della caverna. Afferrò il melograno, adagiandoselo in grembo, sulle gambe sottili e lo aprì, guardando gli altri acini.

Una figura alle sue spalle la osservava con sguardo attento, contando gli altri cinque acini che lei si mise in bocca.

Persefone perse la presa e il melograno cadde a terra, divenendo una nuvola di fumo vermiglio.


	2. Cap.12 Graikos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt di S.S.D.V. per Il giardino di Efp all’interno de I prompt del lunedì:  
> \- Coro di lacrime

Cap.12 Graikos

 

Graikos si avvicinò al letto della madre, la donna aveva i capelli arruffati ed ingrigiti, le lacrime le avevano fatto aderire alcune ciocche al viso.

Il bambino si arrampicò sul letto e si stese accanto a lei, abbracciandola, posandole il capo tra i seni.

Pandora socchiuse gli occhi, con un mugolio, e si ridestò, tossendo piano. Riconobbe il figlio alla luce tenue del sole che filtrava dalla finestra e gli accarezzò il capo.

Il loro riflesso veniva rimandato deformato da uno specchio di metallo nell’angolo della stanza.

Graikos batté le palpebre e alzò il capo.

“Qualcosa non va, madre?” domandò.

Pandora negò debolmente con la testa.

< Così bello, come suo padre, Zeus. Un piccolo Dio nella mia dimora > pensò. Fece un sorriso tirato e gli accarezzò la guancia rosea e paffuta.

“Non quando ci sei tu piccolo mio” sussurrò.

“Madre, cosa vi rattrista?” l’interrogò il piccolo, prendendo la mano di lei, ossuta e fredda, nelle proprie.

Pandora fece un sorriso tirator e rispose: “Pensavo alle brutture di questo mondo”.

< Causate dalla curiosità di una donna peccaminosa. Se non avessi frugato in quel vaso, esse non sarebbero uscite fuori. Ed ora tu non saresti a rischio, bimbo mio > pensò e le sue spalle sottili rabbrividirono.

“Ci sono anche cose belle, madre.

Ho trovato tanti fiori vicino casa” rispose il bambino con tono incoraggiante.

Pandora se lo strinse al petto e lo cullò.

“Tu hai un animo così nobile, mio piccolo guerriero. Sei un artista coraggioso, riunisci in te ogni pregio. Mi rendi una madre così fiera” sussurrò.

Il bambino sbadigliò, accoccolandosi contro di lei.

“Tu sei l’unica cosa bella della mia vita, il contrario di ogni mio torto” gemette la donna e le sfuggì un singhiozzo.

“Vi renderò orgogliosa, madre. Porterò la civiltà, vedrete” disse.

Pandora gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, con le labbra tremanti.

“Non ho dubbi, mio tesoro” soffiò.

< Al coro delle mie lacrime, il fato mi ha risposto, donandomi in lui una nuova possibilità > pensò.


End file.
